


Blood Drive

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS has a blood drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Drive

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't' belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone with Y-Pestis is allowed to give blood, but I thought that since it had to do with his lungs it was okay for him to give blood.

Blood Drive

Tony sat down at his desk and picked up the flyer that was on his desk and read it. He wondered if anyone would be giving blood. He knew that he would be there to give the gift of life.

Blood Drive

This Friday.

Blood Mobile will be parked in the front part of the building.

Please come and give blood. You can save a life.

On Friday he pulled into his parking spot and then spotted the blood mobile parked in the parking lot near the entrance. The door was open and there was one person who had just walked out of the mobile. He went upstairs and put his things away. He turned on the computer and then got up to talk to Gibbs.

"I'm going to give blood right now."

"Go ahead. "

"Did you already give blood, boss."

"Before I came up, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and then walked up to elevator and punched the button that would take him back downstairs. He walked out the door and towards the blood mobile.

"Tony."

Tony turned around and smiled at Abby as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you giving blood too, Tony?"

"Yes, you too?"

"Yes." She grinned at Tony and looked towards Ziva and McGee walked out of the mobile.

"You two already gave blood?"

"Yes. We will meet you two back upstairs." Ziva replied as she turned to headquarters and opened the door to go inside and McGee followed.

Tony and Abby walked out of the blood mobile with smiles on both of their faces. "It feels nice to know that you can help someone giving a couple of minutes of your time."

"It does feel good that you will be saving someone's life by giving blood."

They both walked into the headquarters and Abby went back to her lab and Tony went back to the bullpen. A couple of minutes later Gibbs told them to get their gear because they had a dead body and to call Ducky.

The End


End file.
